Tersenyumlah
by ambudaff
Summary: Birthdayfic untuk Aicchan. Minerva ingin agar seisi dunia tersenyum esok hari


**TERSENYUMLAH**

_Harry Potter milik JK Rowling_

_Setting canon, tapi internet bukan._

_Rating K+. Karakter utama Minerva McGonagall, yang lain cuma disebut doang. Semua karakter dalam Harry Potter dianggap tak ada yang mati, dan kelas-kelasnya tak berurut seperti pada buku._

_Otanjoubi Omedetou __**Aicchan**__, walau Profesor McGonagall ini lahirnya 4 Oktober, abis ga ada yang deket-deket yang pantes sih. Hagrid (6 Des) atau Charlie (12 Des) mah, enggak tuh :P_

-o0o-

Minerva menggeliat, membenahi urat dan ototnya yang semakin hari semakin terasa ngilu. Mungkin faktor umur, pikirnya, dan sebuah kata '_rheumatic_' membayang. Aku harus minta obat pada Poppy, pikirnya lagi.

Tapi hari ini sudah malam. Ia membereskan kertas-kertas dan perkamen, kuis dari anak-anak kelas lima, dan tugas-tugas kelas-kelas lainnya. Berikut, ia memasukkan teko-teko buatan anak kelas tiga ke dalam sebuah karung. Teko yang beraneka ragam, ada yang masih berekor, ada yang masih berkepala kura-kura.

Selesai. Mejanya bersih. Tinggal dua lembar kertas, yang satu daftar nilai kuis, yang satu lagi daftar nilai tugas-tugas.

Diayunkannya tongkat, dan 'PLOP' di atas meja tiba-tiba muncul seperangkat laptop, modem, dan printer. Printer sebetulnya tidak diperlukan, tapi mantra untuk mendatangkan komputer itu mantra baru, jadi ia belum tahu bagaimana lafalnya mantra untuk mendatangkan laptop dan modem saja. Kalau ada waktu mungkin ia harus belajar lagi, supaya ia tidak _gapmantek_ [=gagap mantra teknologi, red]. Atau ia bertanya saja pada Miss Granger nanti ya?

Dibukanya laptop, dinyalakannya. Setelah beberapa detik, muncullah wallpaper kotak-kotak di layar. Dipasangnya USB modem, ditunggunya beberapa detik juga. Setelah internet tersambung, ia mengetik http : // www . hogwarts . edu . uk (_dipisah karena di FFn URL biasanya dihilangkan_, red). Keluar background kastil yang megah, sebelum ia mencari tombol 'Quiz'. Klik pada kata 'Transfiguration', klik pada '5th' dan muncullah deretan nilai kuis sebelumnya. Ia mengetikkan password agar ia bisa mengisi kolom berikutnya dari deretan itu, dan ia mulai memindahkan nilai dari lembar kertas ke komputer. Selesai kuis, klik pada 'Submit' dan nilai sekelas berpindah sudah. OK, sekarang nilai tugas. Hal yang sama ia lakukan juga.

Selesai.

Anak-anak bisa mengakses nilainya sekarang. Jangan lupa, selain laptop mereka juga bisa mengakses dari HP mereka yang rata-rata canggih, dibanding punyanya yang keluaran tahun entah kapan dan belum bisa dipake internetan.

Tapi rasanya ia belum mengantuk.

Jadi ia menutup jendela Hogwarts Online, dan mengetik http : // www . magicfacebook . com dan memasukkan username berikut paswordnya.

Muncul halaman 'Home'-nya.

Dibacanya satu-satu. Kadang ada yang lucu, kadang ada yang sedang berantem—

* * *

**Ronald Billius Weasley**: Hei, hei, hei, nilai Transfigurasi sudah keluar! Aku baru lihat! Aku dapat T! Bloody Tansfie! Hanya T! _Comment_ _Like_

**Mr Filch**: ini kan sudah malam, seharusnya anak-anak sudah tidur! Tapi mereka masih saja internetan, apakah aku harus minta Dumbledore memberi detensi pada semuanya? _Comment_ _Like _

165 don't like this

**Hermione Granger**: Mr Filch, jangan begitu dong, kami kan tidak sedang berkeliaran di koridor

**Ernie Macmillan**: Seconded Hermione, urusanmu di koridor, Filch, bukan di meja kami

**Fred Weasley**: *toss Ernie*

**Goerge Weasley**: *toss Ernie dan Gred*

**Mrs Norris**: miauw ... miauw

**Pomona Sprout Filius Flitwick**: Tapi dengan kemungkinan 50:50, kita bisa menumbuhkan Mandrake dengan lebih cepat kalau memakai Mantra itu, Filly! Coba kau pikirkan! _Comment Like See Wall-to-Wall_

**Severus Snape**: seluruh siswa harap mengumpulkan tugas tepat pada waktunya, jika tidak ia tidak akan bisa ikut ujian kenaikan kelas, atau OWL, atau NEWT _Comment Like_

237 don't like this

**Lavender Brown**: WonWon I Heart UUUUUUU! _Comment Like_

**Draco Malfoy: **Brown, shut up! Statusmu penuh dengan tulisan alay tak bermakna!

**Lavender Brown: **Jyah! Klik saja tulisan 'Hide' dan aku tak akan muncul dalam status update-mu

**Ginny Weasley: **Nah! Ternyata kau bisa menulis normal, Lavie! Kukira kau harus menulis alay terus!

**Pansy Parkinson**: Dracooo © Youuuuu! Kau sudah lama tak mampir ke tempatku T_T _Comment Like_

**Lavender Brown**: qnappH woNwonh thaiiaNnq skaRang guGs menghiiRaukandH aqQ lGy iiapH?? _Comment Like_

**Neville Longbottom**: Kalau aku memang tidak pantas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam silsilah Keluarga Longbottom, kenapa namaku tidak dibuang saja? Aku jadi ingin MATI SAJA! _Comment Like_

**Lavender Brown**: duucH woNnie tHaiianq,, bleZt sMs qqu duuNks,, pLeesh.. _Comment Like_

**Padma Patil**: Mengapa matahari tak mau bersinar? Mengapa kabut terus menggantung? Mengapa tak ada secercah cahaya yang menelusup ke dalam hatiku, saat ini dan nanti? _Comment Like_

**Lavender Brown**: huuFth,,, shaRii ggugs kTemuu aiiaNk woNwon,,,,, aqqu ddaH kangeeN bNgeudh neeH,,, _Comment Like_

**Sybil Trelawney**: Ah! Anak-anak itu! Mengapa mereka tak berbakat sama sekali untuk melihat dengan Mata Batin! _Comment Like_

**Lavender Brown**: lgy dNgerindh lGu'a d-maSsiivv,,, huuftH,, suuaRa'a ryaN qRendh bGeudH deecH,, tpii,, gugS adda iiaNk bca ngaLaihnD woNwoN dy haTii qquwH,, _Comment Like_

**Pansy Parkinson**: Aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku selalu terbayang akan dirimu. Walau engkau tak peduli padaku. Walau engkau tak pernah melihat diriku biar hanya seujung mata. Namun aku akan selalu menanti. Menanti. Dan menanti. Hanya bulan yang tahu, kapan penantianku akan berakhir. _Comment Like_

* * *

Minerva menutup internetnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa, hampir semua status yang ia baca, isinya itu keluh kesah? Memangnya dunia ini sudah nyaris runtuh?

Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan PLOP, komputer berikut semua perangkatnya menghilang. Minerva menyandarkan punggungnya. Menghela napas panjang.

Kenapa orang-orang—anak-anak khususnya—sangat suka berkeluh kesah? Kenapa tak ada rasa syukur sedikitpun pada diri mereka?

Minerva menghela napas lagi.

Ia menutup mata.

Tak terasa, ia meminta dalam hati, agar esok ia bisa melihat anak-anak—khususnya, dan orang-orang lain umumnya—memperlihatkan hati yang lebih gembira.

Ia membuka matanya.

Lebih baik ia tidur saja.

Ia meniup lilin di meja.

Berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana, menyelimuti diri. Memejamkan mata.

Ia tak sadar kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.05. Tanggal 4 Oktober.

-o0o-

Pagi ketika bangun, ia baru teringat hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Jadi ia tak perlu bergegas untuk menyiapkan kelas. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa tak pernah malas, jadi ia bangun, membereskan tempat tidur dengan satu jentikan tongkat, dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, ia memanggil salah satu peri rumah untuk membawakannya sarapan ke kantornya.

Ia akan sarapan di kantornya saja. Sekaligus membereskan tugas-tugas, soal-soal remedial, dan bahkan mulai mencicil menyiapkan soal untuk ujian nanti.

Berjalan ke kantornya, ia merapal mantra internet lagi. Sambil menyiapkan soal, ia bisa sekalian mencari sumber dari internet. Bukankah ia penyihir yang terbuka pada semua perubahan? Dan internet adalah sumber utama untuk melihat semua perubahan yang terjadi di dunia, Muggle maupun Penyihir!

Seperti biasa, selain membuka MagicGoggle dan MagicWikipedia, ia juga membuka MagicFacebook.

Dan ia tertegun dengan tumpukan hadiah di MagicWall-nya. Ada yang dari sesama kolega, ada yang dari anak-anak. Dengan senyum sayang, ia membuka satu persatu bungkusan. Tidak seperti Gift pada Facebook Muggle, pada MagicFacebook, apa yang kau kirim, bisa keluar dari layar komputer! Tentu saja ia harus mengindahkan Pengecualian Prinsipal dari Hukum Gamp Mengenai Asas Transfigurasi, baru bisa mengirimkan sesuatu lewat MagicWall

Ada buku, ada rajutan kotak-kotak, ada sekaleng coklat kotak dark-white, ada sepasang sepatu tidur kotak-kotak, ada tempat pinsil kotak-kotak ...

Dengan teliti dibalasnya satu persatu Wall itu. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Belum pernah ia sebahagia ini. Sejak ada MagicInternet, ternyata jadi lebih banyak yang mengetahui hari lahirnya!

Selesai membalas, ia beralih pada Status Update.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia kala membacanya.

* * *

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - Minerva McGonagall**melihat koleksi terbaru kami di Photo Album Autumn, dan dapatkan diskon 10% jika Anda berulang tahun di bulan ini. Tunjukkan tongkat Anda untuk mendapatkan diskon! _Comment Like See Wall to-Wall_

**Kelontong Sihir Tks - Minerva McGonagall:** Selamat Ulang Tahun. Ada hadiah kecil untuk Anda di Toko Kelontong Sihir, silakan mengambilnya dengan menunjukkan tongkat Anda. _Comment Like See Wall-to Wall_

**Ginny Weasley** - **Lavender Brown**: Sori ya, waktu kemaren! Peace! _Comment Like See Wall-to Wall_

**Ernie MacMillan**: Honeydukes bikin promo, diskon 20% untuk yang belanja bersama-sama mimimal 2 orang! Woohoo! _Comment Like_

114 like it

**Ronald Weasley**: Serius? Ayo kita ke Honeydukes, mumpung akhir minggu Hogsmeade!

**Penelope Clearwater**: Ayo, ayo!

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington****: **Ah! Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak bisa makan coklat. Tapi, SEMANGAT! Selamat menikmati coklat, anak-anak!

**Blaise Zabini:**Woohoo! Ayo kita borong coklat!

**Ernie Macmillan**: Jyah! Anak-anak Slytherin kopas ucapanku! *nyengir* _Comment Like_

**Blaise Zabini** - **Minerva McGonagall**: Happy Birthday, Ma'am! _Comment Like See Wall-to Wall_

**Gregory Goyle** - **Minerva McGonagall**: Happy Birthday, Ma'am! _Comment Like See Wall-to Wall_

**Pansy Parkinson** - **Minerva McGonagall**: Happy Birthday, Ma'am! _Comment Like See Wall-to Wall_

**Draco Malfoy** - **Minerva McGonagall**: Happy Birthday, Ma'am! _Comment Like See Wall-to Wall_

**Ernie MacMillan** - **Minerva McGonagall**: Happy Birthday, Ma'am! _Comment Like See Wall-to Wall_

**Rubeus Hagrid** - **Minerva McGonagall**: 'Appy Bursday, Minerva! _Comment Like See Wall to-Wall_

**Padma Patil**: Selamat pagi duniaaaaaaaa! _Comment Like_

**Padma Patil** **Minerva - McGonagall**: Selamat berulang tahun, Profesor McGonagall! Semoga Anda selalu bahagia! _Comment Like See Wall to Wall_

* * *

Minerva tidak meneruskan membaca 'MagicHome'-nya, ketika ia tiba-tiba tersadar.

Status dan Wall hari ini berbeda jauh dari status yang ia baca kemarin, dari yang biasa ia baca. Bukan, bukan karena status update-nya penuh dengan Wall yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya.

Tapi, karena status itu semuanya bernada ceria. Semua bernada optimis. Semua membuat semua tersenyum.

Dengan penasaran ia membaca kembali semua status, dan ia tiba-tiba teringat.

Tadi malam sewaktu ia akan tidur, saat ia menutup mata, saat ia mengucap permintaan, saat ia meniup lilin ... pastilah hari sudah berganti menjadi tanggal 4. Percaya atau tidak, ia sudah mengucapkan keinginan. _Make a wish_!

Ia tersenyum lebar. Alangkah senangnya!

Dan komputernya berbunyi 'cling' pertanda ada status baru masuk lagi.

Dibacanya.

* * *

**Severus Snape** - **Minerva McGonagall**: Meski kita sering nampak seperti sering berseteru, tapi kau adalah teman yang terbaik untukku. Selamat ulang tahun, friend! _Comment Like See Wall to-Wall_

* * *

Minerva tersenyum, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

**FIN**

_Jyah! Tadinya sih pengen bikin lebih panjang, tapi waktu penguasaan leppie-ku terbatas, huwaaa!_

_*peyuk-peyuk __**Aicchan**__*_


End file.
